tamed
by maximoffed
Summary: When the universe tore them apart, she felt herself crumble apart. It's a certain android who tries to pick up the pieces and make her whole again.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n.** _i really love wanda/vision and for a while i've really wanted to write a multi-chaptered thing for them. inspiration for this pretty much all came from paper route's album, the peace of wild things. i encourage you all to listen to it because it's very pretty and very calming. title of this song comes from the title of one of the songs on the album._

* * *

Her plan was to stay in Sokovia and go down with it. There was no such point in her continuing on after he died. How could she? Her only family was gone. And not only that, but her best friend was gone. The only one who cared about her. Wanda felt empty. Where her heart used to be was simply nothing. His death was the final straw for her; the final blow. It was difficult for her to even walk to where Ultron was. She dragged her feet. All she could see was red. There was a strange ringing in her ears. Wanda was going to make him pay for what he did. He was going to feel what she did when Pietro died. When she died. Nobody was going to take her brother away from her and not pay for what they did. Pietro was protective of Wanda, but she was also protective of him. _Her_ Pietro.

Sokovia began to fall. Her body hovered in the air at the force of the fall. Everything around her began to float with her. Floating there like that… it was peaceful. Wanda was ready to accept death. She was ready to see her brother and her parents again. The witch prepared herself for impact. During those few moments of floating, she thought of her brother. Wanda pretended he was right next to her. That he too was falling with Sokovia, right at her side. Unlike the child she used to be, she did not fear death and she sure as hell was not afraid of what would come afterwards. She would embrace it and the afterlife. Just as long as Pietro was right by her side to embrace it with her. With him by her side, with his hand in hers, everything was okay. She could practically hear his voice in her head telling her that it was going to be okay. That she would be okay.

It was safe to say the Sokovian was startled when she felt arms under her. Quickly, she turned her head to see the android. Did they have a name for him yet? She didn't know but… he was interesting. He came back here for her when no one else knew where she was. How did he even know where she was? She was probably lucky that he got her out just in time, but Wanda wasn't about to hug him and thank him. Being saved meant having to live a life without Pietro.

She wasn't ready for that.

It had been three months since his death. Wanda had taken up residency at the Barton's farm. At first, the surviving twin wasn't sure about living with the man her brother sacrificed himself for. Her only other option was the Avengers Tower, though, and she refused to live in a place that Tony Stark would be occupying too. For a few weeks, she was cold and distant from the family. Most of her time was spent in her room either sleeping or sulking. She quickly became embarrassed when her nightmares got worse and worse and Clint would practically kick down her door as soon as he heard her screaming and Laura would come waddling after him, wondering what was going on. They were understanding, though. Clint would sit at her bedside and rub her back. Laura would bring her hot chocolate. It was almost like she had parents again. Their children never mentioned her screams at night and she figured that was because they were told not to. Soon enough, Wanda began to open up to them. She told them what her nightmares were about. Clint apologized a lot about what happened. She told him to stop apologizing. Pietro allowed a father to go back home to his wife and family. Although she used to hate the archer, she would never wish that kind of heartbreak on his family. She knew all too well how much that damages a child.

The Avengers visited regularly. When they did, Wanda stayed distant. Usually she either sat out on the porch or hid herself away in her room. There was a certain Avenger, though, who always caught her eye. They started to call him The Vision. Or, just Vision for short. When she didn't think he was looking, she watched him carefully. He made her curious. She had been curious about him ever since he emerged from the cradle. Sometimes she would stare too long, and the android would make eye contact with her. Right away she would turn her head away, pretending she hadn't been studying him. A couple times she caught him staring at her.

Laura gave birth to her baby near the end of Wanda's stay. It surprised her when the parents asked if they could give her brother's name to their baby. Nathaniel Pietro Barton. She liked it. Wanda agreed to the name.

Clint later on told her while she was packing that he felt she was apart of the family.

She lied and said she felt the same way.

Yes, the Bartons had been nice to her. She was thankful for them taking her in and giving her a home, even if it was briefly. It was nice, but Wanda found herself never fully able to enjoy herself there. Around Clint and Laura she put on a brave smile, but at night she broke apart. Most nights she cried herself to sleep. All she saw when she looked in the mirror was a ghost of her brother standing behind her. He was in her head at times. Sometimes, something would trigger the memory and suddenly she would see her brother dying. There were times that it even got so bad that she would feel it again. That was when she would pretend her brother was there with her, wrapping his arms around her and rocking her to sleep. Wanda felt so alone. Her mind was empty without him. She wished she had gone down with Sokovia.

* * *

Maria Hill arrived in the quinjet a few days afterwards. Clint wanted to go back to the Avengers headquarters with her to make sure she got settled alright, but Laura needed him at home with the new baby. Wanda insisted that it was fine. She was fine.

"Thank you for everything," she said to him as she was about to board the quinjet.

"Take care, kiddo," he replied. "I'll try to get out there at some point and see the new place."

Wanda nodded her head and suddenly Clint was wrapping her up in a big hug. She stayed frozen for a moment before she finally returned the hug. It was going to be strange moving to a new place and living with people she hardly knew. Having Pietro by her side would have made it easier on her. When Clint released her, she pretended her twin's hand was in hers. It helped calm her nerves.

"Farewell," Wanda said with a wave as she boarded the quinjet.

Clint returned the wave. "See ya, kid."

* * *

Arriving at the new Avengers headquarters was almost nerve-wracking. When they landed, Wanda immediately saw agents walking around, some running in sync with each other. What looked to be people in the medical department were carrying in boxes. Seemed like it was move in day for other people too. Maria Hill led her inside, immediately giving her the whole run-down. Her room was in the same wing as the rest of the Avengers, training was going to start within the next couple of days, and the rest of the Avengers would be arriving shortly. Apparently she was going to be working with new people. Steve and Natasha would be leading the team. Wanda didn't know how she felt about them. She looked inside their heads sometimes when they visited the Barton farm. They felt bad for her but they also were a little nervous around her. That was understandable. After all, Wanda did mess with their heads and showed them what they feared. Steve told her after the battle in Sokovia that she could no longer do that without permission. She understood. All of them had fears and memories that even made her hurt a little bit.

The two arrived at Wanda's room. Next to it stood Natasha. The redhead walked toward them and smiled. Wanda looked briefly inside her head. The assassin was still hurting over Bruce, but she kept a brave smile on her face.

"Hey, Maximoff," the assassin greeted. "Welcome to the new headquarters. Like it so far?"

Wanda shrugged. "It is big. Lots of people."

Natasha nodded her head. "Well, c'mon in. Got a surprise for you."

The female twin tilted her head slightly in curiosity but followed the two inside.

The room was simple. A bed against the wall, a bedside table next to it, a dresser on the other side, and a bathroom. Wanda put her bags on the bed. Before going to the Barton farm, Natasha and Laura had taken her shopping for some new clothes. Her wardrobe mostly consisted of black pants, black tops, and black dresses with a few red jackets. A couple times Laura had tried to push her to get some more brighter colors, but Wanda liked the dark colors. It seemed to fit her personality more than bright colors.

"Rogers insisted that you get your own uniform," Natasha said with a small smile. The redhead opened up the closet door and pulled out the new uniform. It consisted of a longer red leather jacket and a black shirt underneath with tight black pants. "And you get these awesome boots." Natasha reached into the closet and grabbed out tall black boots. "Hill and I designed it for you."

"We thought this would really suit you," Maria chimed in.

Wanda stepped forward and took the uniform. "I like it," she replied quietly. Honestly, she would have rathered wear whatever she wanted, but it was a nice gesture. They were trying to make her feel apart of the team.

Natasha took a step forward. "Hmmmm…"

The witch stepped back. "What?"

"We should do something about your hair."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with my hair?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with it, but don't you think dying it or something would be a nice change?"

Losing Pietro was enough change for me.

Maria could tell Wanda was a little skeptical about it. "How about something just a tad bit lighter? Nothing drastic."

Wanda thought it over for a moment. The talk of dying hair made her remember the first time she saw Pietro after they had been experimented on. HYDRA kept them separated for quite some time while the twins learned to control their powers. When she saw him, she noticed the top layer of his hair was fading. His hair used to be brown like hers, but suddenly she could see the top layer fading to silver. A HYDRA scientist explained that it was simply a side effect of the experimentation. Pietro asked her if it looked cool. Wanda told him they could always dye it back to brown, but he refused. He liked it and she rolled her eyes at him. At least he allowed himself to get a haircut. She was about to tackle him and take scissors to his hair after seeing the curly mop it had grown out into.

"Wanda?" Natasha asked, looking a little worried.

Had she been silent for too long?

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. Let's do it."

* * *

"Like it?" Natasha asked. She and Wanda were standing in front of the mirror while Hill was busy trying to wash some of the dye off her hands. "I think it looks good. It's not too drastic, is it? Guys will be all over you, Wanda."

The Sokovian didn't like the sound of guys being all over her. She leaned forward and ran her fingers through her hair. "It is nice." They were right. The color wasn't drastic at all. It was different, but not a huge change. Natasha had also taken a curling iron to her hair and put in some nicer waves. "I think I like it."

"Looks good," she heard Pietro say in her head.

She wondered if Natasha and Maria noticed her wince.

* * *

Wanda sat up on the roof that evening watching the sunset. For most of the day, she stayed in her room, unpacking and trying to get used to her new hair color. Steve knocked a couple times, inviting her to lunch and dinner. She told him she wasn't hungry and she would grab something later. Before coming up to the roof, she went to the cafeteria and took an apple. Her appetite had suffered since Pietro's death. Wanda didn't eat a lot to begin with. After the twins were orphaned and went between orphanages, the two learned to ration their food and share. She was used to sharing such a small portion of food with him that now it felt weird to eat so much, especially with him not able to enjoy the food with her. Laura often gave her too much and Wanda felt bad when she only ate a small portion of it. She never wanted dessert and she hardly snacked. It worried Laura, but she assured her that she was okay.

"Good evening, Ms Maximoff," a voice said. Wanda turned to see Vision. "How are you?"

"Call me Wanda," she insisted once again. "I am okay."

Vision sat next to her. "Your hair is different."

Wanda looked at him. "Does it look bad?"

"Oh no, not at all. I like it." He smiled wholeheartedly. "How was your first day at the headquarters?"

She shrugged. "It was fine, I guess.

The two were silent for a while. The sun soon enough disappeared and was replaced by the moon. Lights went up around the headquarters so it wasn't too dark outside. Wanda brought her knees to her chest and softly hummed a Sokovian folk tune to herself. It was a song her parents would sing to her and Pietro before bedtime. Wanda often caught herself singing it to herself now as a way to relax herself.

"I don't believe I ever told you, but I am sorry for your loss," Vision said suddenly. "I cannot imagine the pain you must be in."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "You can feel sympathy?" As soon as the question came out of her mouth she regretted it. "Sorry, that was stupid of me."

"No, it's okay. Yes, I do believe I am feeling sympathy." Vision looked over at her. "How was the Barton farm? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"It was nice. They are nice. The children are sweet."

"But did you enjoy yourself?"

"I tried to."

He was silent for a moment. "Have you been training lately?"

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows. "Not really. Why?"

Vision almost looked embarrassed. "I've been… studying you a little bit. You're quite powerful, Wanda. There's many more things you could do." Wanda gave a look that said 'go on'. "Like flying. I've calculated it. With enough concentration, you could manipulate the gravity around you and levitate yourself."

"Flying?" Wanda asked, trying to think about it. Expanding her powers enough to allow herself to fly would be pretty cool. She wasn't sure about it, though. "Do you really think I could?"

"I think it is worth a shot."

"I don't know," she replied. Wanda stood up and stretched. She really just wanted to be by herself in her room right now. "I think I am going to turn in."

Vision nodded his head. "If you decide you want to try flying, come find me. I will help you."

Wanda was already walking away. "Okay. Goodnight, Vision."

"Goodnight, Wanda."

* * *

 **a/n.** _hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! by the way, there's a hole (in my soul) is pretty much abandoned at this point. i don't really like it anymore and i'm enjoying writing this a lot more. please leave a review telling me what you think so far! c:_


	2. Chapter 2

It had become increasingly difficult for Wanda to sleep, so at 6 AM the Sokivan dragged herself out of bed. With a long yawn, she crossed her bedroom floor and grabbed out a sweatshirt from her drawer and tugged it on over her head. She then moved to slip her feet into her shoes. The last time she went to see Pietro was when they had the funeral for him. After that, Wanda boarded the quinjet with Clint and headed to her temporary home. She didn't have flowers to bring him this time, but she would go out and get some the next time she went into the city. When Steve had told her they could bury him in the lot of the new headquarters, she didn't feel that was right. He should be buried next to their parents, but she also knew she couldn't bear having him all the way in Sokovia. Or, what was left of Sokovia. This way, she could visit her brother more. He would always be close to her this way.

Wanda took one step outside and immediately her eyes locked onto the grave near the end of the lot. With shaky legs, she moved toward it. The cool breeze brushed her hair against her cheeks and goosebumps rose. With each step, she could feel it getting harder for her to breathe. Her throat became rather tight. In all her life, Wanda never thought she would see Pietro's grave. She always imagined dying at his side, together. She never wanted to live a life without him.

The Sokovian sat down from across the headstone. Her shaking hand reached forward to brush against the engraved letters. Wanda began to remember the funeral. All the Avengers attended. Even Fury and Hill made appearances. She wasn't happy that Stark was there, but she didn't want to start a fight at her brother's funeral. Steve and Clint said some nice things about him. Wanda could swear that the archer was getting choked up halfway through his speech. Steve asked her if she wanted to say anything, and she went on about how he was the best brother ever. How he pulled her under the bed when their apartment was bombed, how he always watched over her, and how he was the only person left who cared about her. After a moment of silence, Pietro was lowered into the grave. Wanda lost it at that point. She collapsed to her knees and let out a heartbreaking sob. Steve had put a hand on her shoulder at that point, squeezing gently as she sobbed into her hands. When she had run out of tears, Clint helped her up and got her settled in the quinjet.

Wanda stared at the grave, feeling a few tears run down her cheeks. Quickly, she wiped them away. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on top of the headstone.

"Pietro…"

She swore that she could feel a hand in hers. Her head turned to the side slightly and she was sure that Pietro was there, sitting next to her with that crooked smile on his face.

"Brother," she whispered in her native language.

"Wanda?"

The voice was not Pietro's. Her mind decided to stop playing tricks on her and showed her who truly was there. Steve stood in front of her, sweating and breathing heavily. He must have been out for his morning run.

"Captain," she replied, her voice cracking slightly.

He paused for a moment before speaking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your visit. I just…" His eyes went to her hand that was outstretched slightly, gripping onto nothing. "Was just making sure you're okay."

Wanda lowered her hand. "I am fine. Please, I just want to be alone."

"Of course. See you at breakfast?"

"Sure."

* * *

Wanda went back in not too long afterwards. Sweet smells were coming from the New Avengers' personal kitchen. The Sokovian followed it, along with the signs on the walls (the place was awfully big), feeling her stomach ache with hunger. As she got closer to the kitchen, she could hear everyone's loud voices. She kept herself locked in her room so long yesterday that she didn't even know the rest of the team had arrived. When Wanda came near the entrance, she felt herself get a little nervous.

She could practically hear Pietro telling her to stop getting so worked up.

They all got a little quiet when they saw her standing in the doorway. The little kitchen was actually kind of cute. A man Wanda did not recognize stood at the counter, flipping pancakes on a griddle. Everyone else was seated at the table, waiting eagerly for their breakfast. It seemed Steve really liked doing everything with the team. That was nice. Too much for her, though.

"Wanda," Vision said, almost looking surprised to see her there.

"Hey, come sit down," Natasha said, patting the chair next to her. "Wilson is a great cook."

She looked over to the man who was cooking the food.

"Hey," he greeted. "I'm Sam Wilson. Come on in, breakfast is almost ready."

Wanda moved with hesitant feet to the seat next to Natasha. She sat down and immediately looked down at her hands. The unfamiliar man next to her reached a hand down, startling her slightly. She looked up at him.

"Hey. I'm James Rhodes," he greeted. "Call me Rhodey.

The name was familiar to her. "You are a friend of Stark's."

Her eyes must have glowed red for a moment because he leaned back a little and retracted his hand.

"Yeah, I am," he replied with a small nod.

Everyone went back to their conversations.

A plate of food was set down in front of Wanda a few minutes later. For a moment, all she did was simply stare. The plate was loaded with pancakes and way too much syrup. On the side were bacon and eggs. Her eyes stealthily looked to everyone else. They all almost immediately dug into their food and complimented Wilson on the great breakfast. Vision, who sat across from her, did not have a plate but seemed to enjoy watching everyone else eat. She looked back down at her own plate, unsure of where to start with all this food. Out of habit, Wanda cut her pancakes in half and began to eat the half closest to her. After a few bites, she moved to nibble on her bacon and ignore her eggs. Every other bite she moved to take a small sip of water.

Her mother always taught her to eat everything that was on her plate, but she really couldn't this time. She knew they didn't know about her own eating habits. Wanda wanted to be polite and eat as much as she could, but after eating one full pancake and a strip of bacon, she could not bring herself to pick up her fork again.

Trying not to bring too much attention to herself, Wanda set her fork down quietly and cleaned around her mouth with a napkin. The rest of the team was going about their business; eating their food and telling stories. When she looked up once, she swore she caught Vision looking at her. She tried to ignore that.

The Sokovian pushed her chair back and stood up, ready to head back to her room.

"Wanda, are you done?" Steve asked.

She nodded her head.

The look on his face made her brace herself for a lecture about how she should be eating more, but he let it go.

"Okay," he replied.

Wanda turned and walked back to her room. Once she had the door closed behind her, she plopped herself down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Absentmindedly, she hummed a Sokovian tune to herself. She began to remember what Vision had told her last night. He believed she could fly and she really wasn't sure if she should believe him. There was a voice in her head that was telling her to just give it one shot, but she wasn't sure. While living with the Bartons, she wasn't allowed to use her powers as freely as she once did. She was restricted on manipulating minds and Clint gave her quite the lecture about how rude it was to go looking in someone's head. Wanda tried her best to stay out of people's minds after that, but she allowed herself to slip up every now and then. It had been a while since she stretched out her powers. The thought of stretching them out to the point of flying made her a little nervous. She didn't want to somehow lose control and hurt someone.

She turned onto her side and grabbed the picture that was on the nightstand. When she went to see Pietro's body after the battle in Sokovia, they had found the picture folded in his pocket. The picture was of their parents, her, and Pietro. She vaguely remembered the picture being taken. Her and Pietro must have been around nine years old, close to their tenth birthday. Pietro always liked to look at this picture. He kept it safe ever since the bombings that killed their parents.

Wanda would now keep it safe.

* * *

Wanda left her room in the afternoon. After getting changed into pants and a shirt, she made her way down the hall with quiet feet and headed for the outside.

She almost felt self-conscious as she stood out on the lawn by herself. Agents exited the building every now and then. The sun beat down on her face and the breeze ruffled her hair. Green eyes scanned her surroundings before she began to let red energy pour out of her hands. It felt good to finally let loose for a moment. Keeping it bottled up only made her feel tense. Wanda took a deep breath as she let the red magic swirl around her hands and up her wrists. Her fingers slowly danced. Eyes closed slowly as she focused on controlling the amount of magic that poured out of her hands. She hummed softly to herself, enjoying the moment she finally had to simply relax. Wanda no longer cared that she was standing in the middle of the lawn where plenty of people would stare and judge her.

The Sokovian opened her eyes and looked down at her feet. Was Vision right? Could she really fly?

Only one way to find out.

Wanda planted her feet firmly on the ground and aimed her hands at the ground. With pursed lips, she began to summon more magic. Fingers contorted and danced while she concentrated. After a few moments of nothing happening, she was ready to give up. But finally, as she summoned more magic and lifted her hands up to her hips, she began to levitate a few inches into the air. It wasn't much, but Vision was right.

She could fly.

"I see you are trying out my theory," a voice said.

The voice startled her and Wanda lost her concentration. She was on her butt in a second. Thankfully she was only a few inches off the ground and not several feet.

"My apologizes," Vision said, stepping forward and extending a hand. Wanda accepted and he helped hoist her up. "That was a very good start. I am positive that with some more practice, you could make more progress."

Wanda smiled a little. "Well, let us see."

Vision returned the smile and stepped back as she began to summon magic again. Like before, she raised her hands to her hips and began levitating herself a few inches off the ground. Those inches eventually turned to feet with enough concentration and will. She was quite wobbly and often faltered a few inches, but she always managed to regain the height. Before she knew it, she was several feet off the ground. And from there, she only went higher and higher. Below her, Vision was smiling brightly. He soon flew up to join her.

"This is impressive, Wanda," he told her. "I knew you could do it."

Wanda smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders. "This is kinda cool." She wished Pietro could see her doing this. "Thanks, Vision."

"Why are you thanking me? You are the one who accomplished flying without my help."

"I could not have known to do this if you had not told me," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, Maximoff," a voice said. Wanda looked down and saw Natasha and Steve standing below them.

"So I guess we're the only ones who can't fly now," Steve said with a small chuckle.

Wanda and Vision both descended to the ground. Vision landed with grace, while Wanda awkwardly lowered herself down and stumbled slightly once her feet touched the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him smirking a little.

"We're going shopping," Natasha said to Wanda, a smile on her face. "We gotta get something nice for you to wear tonight."

Oh. Right.

Tony Stark had planned a party for tonight to celebrate the New Avengers. Wanda had tried her best to forget about the party, and it seemed she was able to until now. When she had heard about the party, she immediately began dreading it. Going to a party meant standing alone awkwardly and she hardly knew anybody that was going to come. It also meant spending a night in Stark's presence. Seeing him made her blood boil. He was the thing that constantly reminded her of all the bad times in her life. Hell, he was the reason why all those bad things happened. It was his fault her parents were dead and his fault her brother was now dead too. It took all her strength to not tear him apart whenever she saw him. She so desperately wanted him to feel the way she felt when Pietro died. He did so many bad things without consequences. Without punishment. Wanda hated him. She hated him with all her strength.

"About that..." Wanda began slowly.

Natasha put a hand up. "Nope. You're going. Kinda mandatory that all the New Avengers show up, considering the party is for us."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Are you sure it is not for him? It seems everything is always about him."

Natasha fell silent. Steve cleared his throat.

"Vision, how about we find something for you to wear?" the super soldier said.

The android nodded his head. He then turned to Wanda. "I will see you at the gathering."

The Sokovian nodded her head and watched him walk away with Steve.

* * *

"This is stupid," Wanda muttered under her breath.

"You look great, though," Natasha replied. "Just mingle for a while. Get a drink. Come find me if you need anything."

And with that, Natasha was gone; into the crowd.

Wanda sighed and smoothed out her black dress. Natasha had given her quite the makeover. First the black dress, then some uncomfortable high heels, a curler to her hair to give her some loose curls, and some red eyeshadow and eyeliner. She felt stupid. Wanda would have rathered spending the night by herself in her room, maybe read a book or something. Honestly, she wanted to be doing anything else instead of being at this party that Stark was at. While in the doorway, she could already hear his loud laughter. That laugh only made her roll her eyes even harder.

Okay. Just a couple hours of mingling and then she could return to her room and pretend this night never happened.

Wanda entered the room and immediately tried to stay in the shadows. Her first stop was the bar. Even though she wasn't exactly of age to be drinking (just five months shy of being old enough), she was sure they would not card an Avenger. At the bar, she got a glass of red wine and began walking around with it in her hand. Every time she got slightly annoyed with something, she'd take a small sip of the wine. Before she knew it, the glass was empty.

Every now and then she was approached by someone. They would try to make small talk with her, and when it was clear that she was getting irritated, Steve would rush over and save her by jumping into the conversation and eventually lead the person away. Stark's laughter kept echoing throughout the room. Each time she heard it, she clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles would turn white. As she looked around, she noticed Vision was fitting in pretty nicely. He had materialized a suit and she had to admit, he looked good. Everyone seemed so fascinated with him. At least he was having a good time. Or maybe he was pretending to.

Every once in a while, someone from the team would come over and check on her. She would tell them that she was fine and then they would go back to the party. Wanda would sit down in a chair after getting another drink and watch everyone have a good time. This would be better if Pietro was by her side, keeping her company and never leaving her side. Without him here, she was so alone and very uncomfortable with all these strangers around her. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to disappear.

"Maximoff."

Shit.

"Stark," she greeted coldly.

He sat next to her on the couch. She scooted a couple inches away. Wanda took a sip of her wine.

"How's it goin', little witch? Enjoying the party?"

Was he being serious?

"No, I am not," she replied. Her accent seemed to get thicker as she got angrier with him being next to her.

"You seem to be enjoying the wine."

Wanda rolled her eyes. Did he not understand that she didn't like him? He had a lot of bravery to come up to her knowing how much she hated him.

"I know you hate me," Stark suddenly said after a few moments of silence between the two. "I admit, I didn't think much about the weapons the company was making before I was held captive. I've changed since then."

The Sokovian scoffed. "You think you have changed?" she asked. "You have not. All you do is take, take, and take. That's all you have done your entire life." Wanda shook her head and took another small sip. "Not to mention, you only think about yourself and you hardly think things through. You have no compassion. It is why people are dead." Wanda glared coldly at him. "It is why my parents are dead. It is why Pietro is dead."

Tony stiffened, yet shrugged his shoulders. "You do know Ultron was the result of you warping my mind, right?"

When he saw the horrified look on her face, he seemed to regret his words.

"Look, I didn't mean-"

Wanda cut him off there. With a quick flick of her hand, she splashed the rest of her red wine in his face. " _You are the scum of the earth_ ," she said in Sokovian. As the red energy began to leak from her hands, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from the couch. Her glass dropped to the floor, shattering into pieces. Everyone at the party was staring at them.

"Maximoff, what the hell are you doing?" Steve asked.

She spun on her heel to face him and pulled her wrist out of his grasp. "I knew this was not a good idea. I am going up to my room."

"Let me escort you," Vision said, walking up behind her and putting a hand on her arm.

"I can go by myself," Wanda insisted, looking over her shoulder at him.

"You have consumed almost four glasses of wine tonight. I would like to make sure you get to your room alright."

"Fine," she muttered.

Vision led her out of the room. He kept a hand on her lower back and instead of pushing his hand away, she allowed it. Somehow, his presence was making her a little more calm. He didn't say anything to her, which she liked. The silence helped her think and after being in a room full of people who wouldn't shut up and with thoughts so loud, the silence was quite relaxing.

"I am going to get in so much trouble," Wanda said, breaking the silence. The Sokovian wasn't really excited for the lecture she would be getting from Steve. "He just… makes me so damn angry."

"I have noticed that Tony Stark has a knack for making many people angry," Vision replied.

"Does he ever even talk to you?" Wanda asked. "I mean, he did create you and then he just left you here."

"He does sometimes. Tonight we spoke once." He looked at Wanda. "I think he misses JARVIS. Hearing me must remind him of the AI."

Wanda considered that. "Still. He creates one good thing and he won't even try to get to know him. Typical."

"I am the one good thing he has created?" Vision asked. "I believe his Iron Man suits are also good."

She shook her head. "People hate those suits. They fear those suits. You are different, though. You will not go rogue and try to destroy the world."

Vision looked unsure.

"I know you won't," she reassured him.

The two arrived at her room and Vision removed his hand from her lower back to face her. Wanda found that she wasn't quite as angry as she was before. Walking and talking with Vision helped a little bit. Somehow, she just felt… comfortable around him.

"I am sorry you did not have a good evening," Vision said, looking a little sad.

"It is fine," Wanda replied, smiling. "I knew it would not end well." She opened the door to her room. "Thank you for walking me back. Bet you were dying to get out of that party as well."

Vision shrugged his shoulders. "I have to admit, it was quite overwhelming. Many were quite… curious about me. They liked to poke me to make sure I am real."

"Idiots," Wanda muttered.

Vision smiled. "They were funny. Sleep well, Wanda."

She returned the smile and stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Vision. See you tomorrow."

"Right. See you."

* * *

 **a/n.** _second chapter here we go. leave a review if you would like another chapter!_


End file.
